COMIC CON!!!
by VerrucktTeufel
Summary: YEAH!! IM BACK!! *breakdances* Oh yeah, the summary. This Fic is mostly about me and some friends goin to the comic con WITH A TWIST! There isnt much Jhoneny-ness yet but soon there will be GALLONS!!! FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW UP!!! WHOOO!! R
1. Default Chapter

Ok, time for the copyright stuff. Hey I gotta do this or they'll sue me ass off!! Ok, I don't own the following:

Powerpuff girls, Gremlins (dah movie), JTHM, Calvin Kline, and boy wit dead puppy on head.

Now…ON WIT DAH STORY YOU ARE SURE TO HATE!! 

    It began on a...Friday. Why? Cuz I like'm Fridays! Yous got sometin against it mah brotha?!?! TOAST!! Good.  Anyways, Gwen and Shea where minding there own business when all of a sudden!!!

I come runnin after dem.

Me: SHEA, GWEN!! ARRGGG!! SLOW DOWN!! CURSE YOU BLOODY MONKEY CANTALOPE!!! I SPEW AT THY WITH POPTART ANGER!! WOOT!! *I had been reading mah HNB*

Shea & Gwen: *walking* umm...ok... *stop*

Me: * runs up and slams book in Gwen's face* WE MUST GET THIS BOOK! Signed by *slams picture in Shea's face*THIS GUY!! 

Gwen:  (who now has a bloody nose) AAAIIEEEE!! Huh? JTHM? I thought you let me borrow dis?

Me: By the powers of fanfiction I can do anything. ^_^

Gwen: Aaaaanything?

Me: well...yeah actually...anything. why...

Gwen: *grabs a computer* and suddenly, six Calvin Kline male models come running up the street wear nuttin but...

Me: HEY!! DUN BE MESSIN UP MAH STORY!! *grabs computer and starts bashin it wit a hammer*

Gwen: NO FAIR!!! (cries)

(they suddenly find themselves in a army type backdrop with a map of San Diego and a whole bunch o' other crap)

Me: THIS! *slaps ruler on map, pointing to a building* IS OUR OBJECTIVE!! within dis building they hold the Comic Con...a gathering of animators, writers, and artists of the comic industry!

Gwen: *wavin hand rapidly* 

Me: yes Gwen?

Gwen: CAN WE BRING GUNS?!? BIG ONES WIT LOTS OF AMO?!?

Shea: pweezy? 0_0.

Me: *sigh*...very well...but you hafta swallow them! They wont fit in dah suitcases!

(Shea and Gwen do the happy-happy-bazooka dance of glee)

**(I am not tryin to refer to any Terrorist acts! Please don't Sue MEEE!!! I'm really poor. Don't flame me either…cuz dats mean.)**

Shea: *holds a piccy of Jhonen Vasquez* sooo...you want us to come with you...to get THIS BOOK!! *smashes book in Gwen's face again* signed by THIS GUY!!! *hands me picture* (Im a lil' meanybutt).

Gwen: WHY MUST I BE IN PAIN!!!! AAARRGGGG!! Poo.

Me: Yup, dat be mah plan!

Shea: Sooo, when are we leavin?

Me: *looks at watch...taps foot* ummm...aaaaboooouuut.....5 seconds.

Shea: what!? But...we're not even packed!!

Me: *Hands them Suitcases*

Shea: hmmm.... dis fanfiction thing is gettin pretty creepy...I scared…

Gwen: Aaaaand painful. (rubs nose)

(Two seconds laterz!!)

Me: MUST GET TO PLAAAAAANNEEEEE!!! MOVE OLD LADY MAN!! (pushes down old ladies and children)

Gwen: *leaps over puppies and old people* MOOOOOOOOOOVE!! I LEAP-ITH!!

Shea: GAAAARGGGG!! YOU ANNOY ME!! *Runs like the devil and leaps over a boy wit dead puppy on head* boy with dead puppy on head?!?!?!? 

(And so there we are...runnin like the she-devil or sometin...she-devil? What the hell is dat? Why am I here?!? MOM! THEIR LAUGHIN AT ME AGAIN!! MAKE'M STOP!!)

Me: *points wit mah pinky* THERES THE HOLY PLANE!! 

Gwen: WE MUST RUN NOW YES'M?

Shea: YES'M I THINK'M WE SHOULD'M!! MMMMMM, MMMM!!!! 

(so we run...carrying large assed suitcases on our backs...Gwen's back broke and she lay on the ground like a dieing bug...all twitchy and stuff. So Shea dragged her along. we had to jump for the plane but we made it okee.)

Gwen: OH SWEET LORD ALL MIGHTY!!! MY that was fun ^_^.

Shea: uhh...yeah...HEY FIRST CLASS!! 

Me: dude...we they musta accidenlty given us dah wrong tickets.... SWEETNESS!!!

All: *evil cackle of doom*

(And so we enjoyed our lil' ride........ ummm...Im gonna take a break from this...go out for awhile...maybe go to circle K and get me a cherry Freezy...hey Linkin Parks on, sweetness! Ok, I'll be back in an hour.)

(Back)

Shea: *listens to Crawling and looks outside, only to see a gremlin thingy on the wing* 0_0

Gremlin: I EAT FLEEESSH!!! BLOOARG!!

Shea: HOLY FUCK MONKEY!! THERES SOMETHIN ON THE WING!!

Me: hmmm? *looks outside and sees nothing* uhh...Shea? there's nothing....

Shea: bu...mmk...*looks back and sees Gremlin*

Gremlin: I KILL YOU GOOD!! BLORG! MESA AM JARJAR BINKS!!!

Shea: AAAAIEEEEE!!!! 

Me: OH GOD!! JARJAR BINKS!! SAAAATAAAAN!!!! *Screams and hides under chair *

Stuartes: (and dude...she was was worse than Britney Spears! I hate that slut sooo much. She made me feel unsafe and on the verge of something horrible...)    

     Like! What can I do to help you?!! *flashes her giant power puff girl eyelashes*

Gwen: HOLY VAMPIRE PIGGY!! YOUR EYES ARE HUGE!!!

Shea: *ignores Gwen* THERES SOMETHIN ON THE WING!!!!!! LOOKY!! *Slams Stuarts's face in window* LOOOOOOOOOOOOK!! 

Gremlin: I AM SPOOKY YES??!!  FLARRGAABLOOORAAAAAPLLLOOGGGGAAARRRGGGPOOH!!! (...I don't know…-_-)

Stuart: OH! He comes, like, by all the, like, time!! teehee!! *bllllliiiink bllllliiiink*

Gwen: she scares me....

Me: uh huh! scary big eyes...HEY!! LEMME POKE YOUR EYE!!!  *Poke poke pokey   

  Poke* EYE POKEY O' DOOM!!

Stuart: AAARRRRGGGG!! LIKE, MY EYES ARE TO BIG TO LIKE, CLOSE QUICK ENOUGH!! YOU, KINDA LIKE, DEMON CHILD!!! *runs off screamin...*

Me: eeeeeeeeeeewww!! I gots eye slime on my finger!!!

*suddenly , a baby-lamb-puppy thing (seem familiar?) comes by and licks my finger.*

Shea: SWEET GOD!! *Barfs on near-by lady's head* (its just cuz I can)

Gwen: SICK PUPPY-LAMB THINGY!!!

Puppy: aroof? ------(that's a puppy sound)

Me: YES YOU!! SICK PUPPY-LAMB!!!

Puppy: awoof! *does puppy jig*

Shea: THE CUTE-NESS MUST PERISH!!!

Me: *throws puppy out window*

Shea: NOT YET!! I liked his lil' jig!!

Me: sowwy...

Gwen: it okee...he had scary big eyes.

(Later)

Me: Man…. Im thirsty…NEED FREEZY!!!

Shea: hmmm…(takes a Freezy and injects caffeine juice in it…. a lot) fun… Here yah go Lil' Spooky…enjoy.

Me: CHERRY DOOM!! *** **Sniff* (Gir voice) I…I love you!!

Shea: yeah yeah yeah DRINK!! *Rubs hands evilly *

Me: okee dokee…. *drinky *

**Suddenly, 20 seconds later**

Me: (running up and down the alleys singing the doom song and throwing small children like pillows) SING WITH MEEEE!! DOOM DOOMDOOM DOOMY DOOM DOOM DOOOOOOOM DOOMY DOOOM DOOMIES!!!!!! 

Shea:  (Laughing in some kind of Tim Curry freakish laugh…yeah you know the one.) I love me…

(Lets fast forward 7 hours.... we're now landing...woo)

Shea: THE PLANES LANDING!! I JUMP NOW!! ARGG!!

Me: BUT SHEA…..!!

(Before I could react, Shea had already jumped right outta the plane and was Rollin on the ground outside on the landing pads. She just tumbled and tumbled and tumbled and tumbled and tumbled…. and tumbled…. I think she died…dun know…READ ON YOU BOOB!!)

Gwen: SWEET GOD!! SHEA'S DEAD!!!

Shea: *comes up behind us unscathed carrying her suitcase* Yow homie G…. sooo…where to now?

Me Gwen: B…b…but you…

Shea: You said this was a fanfic…rrrrriiight?

Me: Ooooh…your right….

Gwen: THEN WHY DO I FEEL PAIN?!?!?

Shea: Cuz…. we dun like you…

(Ok, now we're walkin outta the airport and getting a rental…now, you must realize that none of us are 16…yes, NOW you understand the humor-ness I have inflicted onto this fic, and how did we do this? By the power of the mighty Jhonen knowledge I have learned of course!)

Me: GIMMIE KEYS OR I SHALL SMITE ALL THAT IS GOOD IN YOUR LIFE!! AND IF THAT DOESN'T WORK (grabs a plastic sporks) I SHALL INFLICT PAAAAAIIIN!!!

(Yes, yes it did work! Try it…but don't blame me if it dun work. But, unfortunately Shea is driving, only cuz she's taller. Ok, we're drivin down dah road toward the Comic Con…let's move on, yes?)

Gwen: (holdin up a big-ass map) I DON'T SEE THE PLAAACE!!

Me: (using some high-tech binoculars) me neither!! THEY STOLE IT!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (gets slapped).

Shea: Well, lets just keep drivin eh? 

(AND SUDDENLY OUT OF FOOKIN NOWHERE!!!)

Gwen: BOY WITH DEAD PUPPY ON HEAD!! (Points ahead of the car)

Shea: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 

Car: *swerve*

(Sooo…the car goes swerving round in a circle till we go flying off of a huge ramp…thingy and go totally outta control in the air…I will give you these few seconds to picture this in your head……………………………………….done? no? ok……………………………………………….now? good.)

All: AAAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! 

(Suddenly, the car stops in mid air for no reason at all and we fly out dah window. Why? Cuz this is a fanfiction so SHU UP!! MOOOOM THEY'RE LAUGHIN AT ME AGAIN!!!!)

(Ok, and we go flying right through the building where the Comic Con was being helded…I hate you all.)

Me: *brushes off glass * Whew! I thought we'd never get here!!

Shea: Me neither…. do I smell Code Red? * Wanders off *

Me: SHEA!! WE NEED TO STICK TOGETHER!! Wait what the hell am I talking about? I'm gonna go find Jhonen!  *Walks away*

Gwen: ummm…hello? *Walks around in the crowd of people…. nah REALLY? *

Ok, soon I'll post each of our wonderful adventures up as we wander through the vast Comic Con…wheeeee.

I bet this sucked much huh? Im sorry….really I am! Well…I really don't like flames all that much…please don't flame me! I have candy…I give you candy, you no flame me, eh? That work out good? 


	2. Shea's lil' Adventure. wheeee!!

  Okee dokee…here come dem disclaimers. WATCH OOOOOUT!!! *Gets hit by disclaimers* owwwwww….

Ok, neither Shea nor me own StarWars or Mt.Dew. Now…ENJOY PART 1!!!

Shea was running mindlessly through the crowd desperately in search of her beloved Code Red. Apon her search she came apon three bears…no wait…that's wrong…MOOOOOM!!!!

Shea: *big puppy eyes* Staaaaar Waaaaaaaarsssssssss…

Yes, she had come apon the StarWars Expo of the Comic Con. And do you know who was signing autographs?!?!? Common, guess…you know you wanna…. caaaammoooon…

Shea: Ewwwwaaaaaan…*drool*

See…you were wrooong!! AHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!! YOU'RE DUMB!! (I kid)

Anywho Shea, after recovering from her drool spill, fought her way through the HUGE crowd of normal and disturbing StarWars fans.

Shea: HEY…C…CAN…. YO…EXCUSE…EXCUSES ME…DUDE MOVE!!! *Pushes down people*

Scaryobbsessedpeople(SOP): we….worship…lord…..obiewahn…..you…are….god….

Ewan: yeeeaaah…ok. *Walks slowly backwards and bumps into Shea * Excuse me.

Shea: 0_0…(he touched me!) 

Ewan: ummm…you ok?

Shea: yes, when your around *huggles Ewan*

Ewan: HEY!! I don't know who you are…but your scarin me! *Runs like the devil *

Shea: OH NO YOU DON'T!!! *Rips a baby bouncer backpack of a ladies back and throws the baby out like a football (please picture that now…I guarantee you'll laugh) and shoves Ewan in it*

Ewan: HEY!! LET ME OUT!! 

Shea: *puts duck tape on his mouth * there dats bettah…lets go find Spooky….

SOP: HEY!! SHE HAS LORD OBIE!!! AND SHES COMIN BACK FOR MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!! Get'm!!

Shea: SHIT!! 

  Suddenly, the evil SOP transform into the oldest evil known to Shea and me…MAGIC THE MONKEY SQUIRREL!!! An evil squirrel/monkey thing that wears a top hat and jiggle their head like those things in Princess Mononoke (go see it NOW!!) and eat the eyes of FanGirls…their nasty lil' thingies.

Shea: YOU GUYS AGAIN?!?!? 

MTMS: HISSSSSGAAAAAARRRRGAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!!! WE EAT YUR EYES NOW!! BLOOORG!!!

Shea: whatever *grabs a light saber and hacks them all up like sushi…wheeeeeee!!!*

MTMS: x_x (that means their dead now)

Shea: ok, now we can go find Spooky and Gwen *walks away with Ewan tied up in a baby bouncer.*

Suddenly…the Monkey Squirrel's dead corpses start to twitch…..

OK!! THAT'S ALL FOR CHAPTER ONE!!! WHEEEEEE!! I go sleep now…

This fanfic has been brought to you by CRACKHEAD CO.!!! 

 _Only we can come up with crazy shit like this!_

Crackhead co. is © to SpookyMouse and Chained Soul. U no stealy.

R&R.


	3. GWEN'S TALE OF HAPPYNESS!!! *plus, Crack...

*****Gets up from being hit by more disclaimers* where in the bloody hell are those things COMIN FROM?!?!?!?!?! 

Neither me nor Gwen own Calvin Kline or virtually everything that seems too good to be mine. ENJOY!!! WHOOOO!!!

  Gwen was mindlessly walking around dah comic con place thing and DAMN ITS BIG!!! WHOOO!! MAH LORD!!! Seriously I got lost! Oh…Gwen, right. *Ahem*

Gwen: maaaaaaan…. this place bites. I haven't seen ONE hottie hottie hot hot around here…please lord, let me find dah mothah load of Bishies (Japanese for "really cute guy")

And dere sho was. Just as my poor, hottie deprived friend was about to give up all hope! God answered her prayers. And WHATTA YAH KNOWS!!!

Gwen: HOT GUY! RIGHTTHEREHOTGUYIRUNAFTERLIKEFANGIRLNOWWHOOOO!!!!

Guy: huh? AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! (Ummm…runs?)

Well, it was difficult, but she managed to follow him as they pushed through the insanely (hehehehe) large crowds of freaks, geeks, and just plain…ummm…other words for fans-crowds.

She (Gwen…NO DUH!) was then led to a large and creeeeeeeepy door (Ooooh!) that the bishie ran into.

Gwen: hmmm…maybe he works here and this is the storage room! Maybe deres more behind the door. But, do I dare? I may get into a lot of trouble…but hey! I don't live here! Hehehehe…. I follow…

And as she ran into the room, steam blew into her face almost sending her flying backwards. Gueeesss where she is children…hehehehe…(I am evil.)

Gwen: HOLY MONGOOSE GOD!!! I HAVE STUBBLED ACROSS THE LEGENDARY STEAM ROOM OF THE GODS!!! WHOOOOO!!!!

Yeeeesssss…. yes she did *****rolls eyes *. Believe me peeps, dis really aint mah cup o'tea but…eeeeh…don't sue me Kay's?

Yes, it was infact the legendary steam room of dah GODS!! Which means dems was dah holy grail of the FanGirls and such. 

Gwen: *drrrrooooooollll* SO…. MANY…CAN'T…CHOOOOOOSE!!!! I know! (Suddenly whips out dat ghost containment unit from Ghostbusters! *I had just watched dah movie mmmkay?!?*)  yeeeeheheheheeee.

And if yah ever seen dah movie, I don't need to paint yah the pretty picture.

Gwen: HEHEHEHEHEEEE!!! Ok, now lets go find Spooky and Shea mmmtays?!? WHEEEEE!!! (runs happily with her ghostbuster thingy filled with hotties)

Hotties: LET US FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

YEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!! WASN'T DAT FUN?!?!? Nooo…it wasn't. Oh wells. THE FINAL CHAPTER SHALL ARRIVE SOON AND THEN YOU CAN BE FREE!!! Ummm… I think.

________________________________________________________________________

* INCOMMING INFOMERTIAL FROM CRACKHEAD CORP.!*

Tired of the same old boring days? Wish there was something to spic up your life? WELL!! NOW THERES A NEW WAY TO START YOUR DAY!!!

HELL IN A HANDBASKET!! Yes, HELL IN A HANDBASKET!! Crackhead Corp. makes it so you can tote Satan with you where ever you go!!

(a little boy opens up this little handbasket and suddenly fire spurts up at his face with music blarring at him (like, creepy opera…) with deep laughter. He then closes it and his hair is charred and his face is black)

boy: YEEEEHEHEHEHEHEEE!!  *passes out*

yes, HELL IN A HANDBASKET!! Own one today!!

Note: Crackhead corp. is not responsible for any serious burns, scars, or any other medical illnesses caused by our product. We do not work for Satan…we just give him Scooby Snack's. 

Crackhead Crop. Is © to SpookyMouse and ChainedSoul. YOU NO STEAL!!!

R&R please.


	4. FINAL CHAPTER OF DOOM!!!

*Holds up a shield to protect herself from the Disclaimers* YOU AINT TAKE'N ME ALIIIIIIIVE!!! AAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! *Gets hit * owie…

Alrighty, I don't own…. ummm…JTHM and other related characters, Jhonen Vasquez *sigh * (slaps self), and all the other stuff that you KNOW I don't own (braveheart for one). ON WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! WHEEEEE!!!! 

We find…myself…wandering around the vast and noisy and over crowded Comic Con with my trusty JTHM DC in one hand and Patches sticking outta my lil' black backpack.ß(Isn't that a song?)

(Patches is this lil' puppy doll with one eye that I made. He has stitches and random patches all over him. Think of Shmee in Puppy form.)

Me: Sweet angry jeezes…where in the seven hells is Jhonen?!?!? GAAARRRGGG!!! *Sees big sign that says "JHONEN IS RIGHT HERE YAH BOOB!!!"*...Oh…. 

Yeah, Im blind…I need glasses.

ANYWHO!! So, I fought my way through the gigantic crowd of people, (that REALLY scared me) till I finally saw the holy-ness and wonderment that is JHONEN VASQUEZ!! (Thunder cracks and heaven music is heard). Mmmmyep that's what happened too.

Me: *runs up to the counter till I am suddenly thrown backwards by a fat girls butt* AAAAAAIIEEEEEEE!!!! ß(That's me flyin backwards)

Fat Lady: WAIT YUR TURN!!! *Snort*

Me: HUH?!?! WHATTA YAH MEAN WAI...*sees a line that must be several miles long leading to Jhonen. * OH SHITTAKIE!! *Glares. *

It took me at least one hour to devise an evil plan…yeah; well it wasn't a very good day fer me OK?!?!? Lets watch now…

Me: *scans surroundings and finds Lucy Lawless * LOOK EVERYONE!! ITS XENA!!!

Geekyfanboys (ew): XENA?!?!!!! *Start chasing her down *

Lucy: WHY ME GOD?!?!? WWWHHHHHYYYYY?!!?!?!?!! GAAAAAAAAA!! *Runs like the devil on speed*

Me: teehee. (Horns pop outta head) oww.

But still the line was too long…but before I could think of another evil plan, Shea comes skipping up to me caring a light saber and a baby bouncer on her back.

Me: hey Shea, wow I didn't know! How old is it?

Shea: *ignores comment * Looky what I found!!! Teehee (turns around and shows me Ewan strapped in baby bouncer with DUCK TAPE on his mouth)

Me: …………0_0…

And soon, Gwen comes strolling up with her ghost buster thingy filled with screaming Bishies…oh what fun this is!!!! YEEEE!!!

Gwen: Hot Damn…look at this line!! JHONENS HAND MUST BE FALLIN OFF!!!

*Voice from miles away *: DAMN!! I HAFTA SEW ME HAND ON AGAIN WITH DENTAL FLOSS!!!!

Me: I wish something would speed this up!!

   AND SUDDENLY!! From deep in the darkest pits of the Comic Con…a sound that can only be described as a mob of stampeding Moose was heard thundering down the halls and rooms. Screams where heard in several directions, each getting louder…

   Suddenly and vaguely cute muttering and a loud rattle joined the moose stampede! (YOU THOUGHT IT WAS THE MOOSE DIDN'T YAH?!?!? DIDN'T YAH?!?!? I LAUGH AT YOU!!!) Getting nearer toward us…and nearer…. and nearer still…

Gwen: Wha…Wha…what is THAT?!?!?!?

Shea: SHHHH!! *Puts head to floor *………

Me: Is it?

Shea: Oh yeah…. (Camera gets a close up of Shea's eyes) Magic….

   The doors suddenly burst forth as a legion of Monkey Squirrels come swarming in, swinging their wands about and attacking helpless yet not so innocent people (eeeh...JTHM moment in my brain), gnawing and eating their victims! Causing people to run about screaming and causing riots…yeah you know what Im talking about.

Shea: OH MY GOD!! WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!!!

Me: SHEA! YOU FEND OFF THE ONES TO THE LEFT! GWEN, GO GET THE ONES NEARER TO THE DOORS!! I'LL GO MAKE SURE THEY HAVENT GOTTEN JHONEN!! (Hey, we must save him or all IS lost!)

Gwen: (is trying to vomit up the bazooka she swallowed earlier *Chapter 1*) IT AINT COMIN UP!!!!

Shea: CAMMON GWEN!! UP CHUCK DAT THING!!!

Me: Oh holy god….

(Ummm…im not gonna write the rest of this…I just wanted to explain what happened to the guns they had to swallow earlier…. ummm…. I think you can picture the rest.)

 Shea: mmmmmmkay *takes light saber and starts hacking them squirrel sushi *

Me: POWER UP SPOOKY MOUSE ARMOR!!! (I transform into my Spooky Mouse armor. Its black and silver with heat-seeking eyes and a big blaster on the left arm)

 (**I am not tryin to steal the Happy noodle armor! I came up with this a long time ago!!!!! I SWEAR!!!)**

    Over near the counter, Jhonen was fending off the Monkey Squirrels with his mighty Weasel style kung-foo of doom!! Ummm…. yep….

  Jhonen: HUUUUUUAH!! *High kicks a monkey squirrel, thus causing a domino affect with the other MS's *

MS: EEEEEEEEEEEEKKOOOOO!! *Bounce back up *

Jhonen: arrggg! Bloody weasel monkey!! They just keep bouncing back up!!! POWER UP HAPPY NOODLE ARMOR!! (Yay! ^_^)

  And so, the battle raged on! Sooner or later I think Ewan broke free and helped us with his Jedi fightin skills and such…it was fun.

  But soon, the almighty evil appeared…and it wasn't barney…no not Barbie…jeezus just read on!!!! *Glares at you*

(A small figure hops forward from the shadows. It's slightly taller than the other monkey squirrels, also with the addition of a top hat)

Gwen: IT'S THE ALMIGHTY LEADER OF THE MONKEY SQUIRRELS!!!

Shea: (looks at the MS with a glare) I knew I smelled you magic…

MTMS: (in a cute, fluffy voice) hehehehe…you didn't think we'd return did you Shea? Well, comes to show you that you must ALWAYS expect the unexpected!

Suddenly, a circus monkey rolls by on a tricycle, squeezing a flounder, and speaking French.

Me: even that?

MTMS: ummm…maybe not…BUT STILL!! Now, thanks to the numerous amounts of Bishies here, my minions and me will devour the eyes of every single FanGirls and fanboy IN THE WORLD!! RRRAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!

(Excited screeching noises come from the mob of monkey squirrels as they hop up and down in glee)

Jhonen: WHY?!?!? WHY THE EYES?!?!? HUH? HUH?!?!?!

MTMS: ever heard of "eye candy?"

Me:………………this fanfic is getting too literal…

Jhonen: (who's face is now painted blue and white) YOU CAN TAKE OUR EYES, LIVERS, AND OTHER ORGANIC ORGANY ORGANS!! BUT YOU'LL NEVAR TEKE OUR FREEEEDOOOOOM!!! *Swings saber around head* 

Gwen: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*cough*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET'S Get'm!!!!!!!!

       And so the battle raged on, man vs. Non-man thingy. Curdling screeches and roars of pain came from the battle scene. Blood flung into the air every couple of seconds…no one sure when it would end…ever fighting…ever wondering…

(30 min later)

Shea: *pant pant HACK COUGH!!!* wha…iz over alreaday? BU I WAZ JUS GETTING…*passes out*

Gwen: hey…we won! WE WON!!! YEAH WE WON!! *Shakes you* WE WON DAMNIT!!!! MOTHER F*CKER WE WON!!! WHY ARNT YOU HAPPY? WHAT THE HELLS YOUR PROB*gets slapped*…thank you….

Me: well…. now that this is all over…*looks up at Jhonen*…c…c. (im actually very shy…yeah…) ca…can you sign my book please?  (Hands him JTHM DC)

Jhonen: (who is covered in Monkey Squirrel gore) yeah sure! 

Me: YAY!!! ^_^

   AND THAT IS THE TALE OF THE FIRST TIME JHONEN KILLED A MONKEY SQUIRREL!! Wait…. no that aint right!!! AAARRRRGGGG!!!!

So, was this good?!? HUH?!?? Please tell me it was!! PLEASE?!?!? Actually I don't care…. you're all mean to me anyways!! I HATE YOU ALL!

Ummm… I have candy?

R&R.

This fic has been brought to you by Crackhead Corp! Makers of "MY FIRST MACHINE GUN!" (For ages 5-10) 

"Give your little one a toy you wont soon forget!"


End file.
